tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Garth Tyrell
Garth "Dash" Tyrell is the right-hand man of Prince Geraden Aurelac and a high-ranking commander of the True Aurelac faction. He led the Fellowship of Maar Sul from Port Dunross to Trinity Gask in 1017 AE, but escaped and returned back to Geraden when the Mullencamp attacked the group. He wields a two-handed sword named Grand Flamberge de Calisse which has been forged by the Clergy of Mardük. Biography Early Years Garth Tyrell's past is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that he became a soldier who served in Port Dunross in Maar Sul. Because of his skill with wielding great swords, he received the nickname "Dash", although some claim it also had something to do with his dashing good looks. He was eventually approached by a man calling himself Oswald Flynn who had been impressed by his cunning and finesse with swords. Flynn revealed his true identity to Garth, making him swear fealty to him, and gave Garth the Grand Flamberge de Calisse, a great sword forged by the Clergy of Mardük. Garth proved to be a loyal and cunning man so he eventually became Flynn's right hand man. By the time the Proninist Party took over Port Dunross, Flynn stayed in hiding and made Garth run errands for him while they kept out of the Proninists' way. They also infiltrated and bribed several factions within the port city, replacing men with their own slowly but surely to set the stage for Flynn's grand plan. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception Garth, due to the contacts he and "Oswald Flynn" had in SAVAGE, learned of the mission of the Fellowship of Maar Sul and found out that the fellowship had stopped by in Port Dunross to resupply and seek out intel on Libaterra. Flynn decided to seize the opportunity and sent Garth to meet with the fellowship and arrange a meeting between Flynn and the fellowship. Garth was successful in the task and later brought the fellowship to meet with Flynn, and they had a strategic meeting during which they exchanged information although Flynn and Garth kept their true objectives hidden while still warning the fellowship of the dangers of the journey ahead. A plan was devised for Garth to travel with the fellowship as a guide and bribe Proninist patrols to keep them off the fellowship's tail. However, once Flynn learned that Leon Alcibiates, the man he saw as the usurper of the throne, was travelling with the group, he decided to alter his plans for the fellowship slightly and have them end up in an "accident" once they'd crossed the Maar Sul-Libaterra border after which Flynn could no longer be blamed for their demise. Garth later received instructions on how to act when an opportunity arose. He'd lead the fellowship faithfully for now but as soon as they'd reached Trinity Gask, he was to abandon them to their deaths. Echoes of War While resupplying incognito in Trinity Gask, the fellowship happened to witness the speech of a green-armored knight who revealed herself as Glaurung Losstarot and who announced the birth of the Alliance's counterpart, the Crimson Coalition. The fellowship decided to leave the city immediately but soon Glaurung's minions, the Mullencamp, spotted them and gave chase. Garth volunteered to hold the pursuers off as long as he could, but that didn't amount to much in the end. The fellowship believed that the Mullencamp had either slain Garth or had bypassed him in the city, so they pressed on towards the territory belonging to the Magicracy of Alent. However, what they didn't know was that Garth had deliberately let the Mullencamp pass while acting under orders of "Oswald Flynn" so that the Mullencamp could either capture or kill the fellowship and thus get rid of Leon and Khasra. His mission having ended, Garth quickly returned to Port Dunross to inform Flynn of what had transpired. The Winds of Wrath Garth gathered his men and aided Flynn in liberating Port Dunross from Proninist rule. He witnessed Flynn killing Colonel Mikhail Gorbachev and finally discarding his iron mask, which led to Flynn revealing himself as Geraden Aurelac, the rightful heir to the throne of Maar Sul. Geraden rallied the people of Port Dunross behind him, growing his True Aurelac army. Aliases and Nicknames ; Dash : A nickname Garth received because of his finesse with using broadswords and possibly because of his charming nature around women. Appearance A dashing young man with green eyes and red hair with a ponytail. He's clad in a dark brown armour with gold here and there. His left ear has a pair of golden earrings which showcase his vanity. He wields a huge sword called Grand Flamberge de Calisse. Personality and Traits Charming, strategic, witty, and ruthless when needed. Powers and Abilities He can wield greatswords with finesse. Relationships Geraden Aurelac He acts as the loyal right hand man of Geraden. See also *Grand Flamberge de Calisse *True Aurelac Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age Category:True Aurelac